


Tell Me How You Love Me

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: Something Like Family [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Platonic Love, Team RWBY loves each other as family, somebody needs to adopt Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Four girls are asked what love is.Four different answers.





	Tell Me How You Love Me

_What is love?_

Yang Xiao Long would tell you a lot of things. 

She would mention her uncle’s relieved face and tired eyes when he saved them from grimm all those years ago—it was the first time that he hugged her since she learnt how to talk.

She would talk about her dad spending extra hours at work back when she was too young to realize that it was necessary. How even then, he stayed up for hours whenever they had nightmares.

Of course, Yang would include her little sister. She would gladly share stories of purposely losing races to Ruby, and eventually being unable to win at all when Ruby unlocked her semblance.

If you knew her well enough, she would open up about Summer. About all those years of fresh cookies and tender moments that made her more of a mother-figure than anyone else.

More recently, she would reveal parts of a former heiress that most would never know. Yang would tell you how Weiss makes bad jokes, and how she is always there to give advice and comfort.

In the end though, Yang would don the widest grin when she gets to Blake Belladonna. She would go on and on about how exactly Blake’s eyes shine when she talks about a book she likes.

If you didn’t stop her, she would ramble about how Blake blushes when someone touches her faunus ears, and how she likes a specific blend of tea. 

Yang would talk about how Blake pushes away people that she cares about, and how she really is trying to get better. Even if it might take awhile, but she promised to stay, and she knows that Blake won’t break anymore promises.

( _Yang Xiao Long would tell you that love keeps growing, and even though nothing guarantees a place—blood only means so much—those you love will always be there_ )

———————

_What is love?_

Blake Belladonna would take a moment to answer, but it is not hesitation. 

She would describe the time that her dad took her fishing. It was back when Blake was just a kid, so she thought she was going to die when she fell in, but he was there saving her just a few seconds later.

Blake would share that her mother was the one tending to her cuts and bruises with gentle hands whenever a riot turned unexpectedly violent, eventually learning that her mom blamed herself for it all.

She would talk about the boy with a monkey’s tail. About the fact that Sun always knew how to tell the difference between what she told him, and what she actually wanted. What she needed.

She would mention hours spent reading in Beacon’s library with Ruby by her side. That the young girl had a side of her that only came out when it was nighttime, and she had a book clutched in her hands.

She would explain an unlikely friendship with Weiss. How expectations were broken, and tough truths finally saw the light of day. Now they might be able to really change the world together.

Lastly, a shy smile will grow on Blake’s face as she talks about Yang. About how she always puts others in front of herself, and is an extremely passionate person when it comes to what she believes in.

Eventually she would admit that Yang gave up her arm for her, and sometimes that scares Blake, but that loyalty is also one of the reasons why she loves Yang so much.

Blake would say how she never knew that somebody could be as loyal but still independent, as fierce yet friendly as Yang Xiao Long. That under her joking demeanour is a girl who lost so much, but would still give everything up for a friend.

( _Blake Belladonna would tell you that love is indefinite and unconditional, and that it can come from exactly where you expect it, or from where you never would have guessed_ )

———————————-

_What is love?_

Weiss Schnee honesty wouldn’t have had an answer a few years ago. Now she takes a deep breath, and talks about her family.

She would share memories of sitting on her grandfather’s lap as he told her that she can make a real difference in the world. His last gift was the red scarf wrapped around her neck; too big then, but perfect now.

There’s Klein, who she would say practically raised her. He got the chiefs to make her favourite food when she was upset, and hugged her when she was crying, whispering reassurances in her ear.

Weiss would mention Winter letting her slip into her bed without a word back when she was a little kids and nightmares were more frequent. It was the first sign of unconditional love that she ever had.

She would talk about Yang. About the girl who is so much more than she seems. So stubborn and reckless, but with all the best intentions to go along with the giant caring heart that Yang has always had.

She would tell you about Blake, the girl who defied all expectations. The one who taught her so much. Those cat ears describe her no more than Weiss’ last name, and she hopes that the world will learn that soon.

She would smile a little more when she gets to Ruby. Weiss would say that she owed so much to her leader. To her first friend. Maybe she wasn’t the sole reason for Weiss changing, but she was the catalyst.

She would reminisce on that time that Ruby discovered through a childish game that she never had homemade cookies. About how she dragged Weiss to the kitchen with a bunch of ingredients in her hands. 

Weiss would explain how Ruby never mentioned the tragedy of that fact, but still did everything in her power to fix it.

( _Weiss Schnee would tell you that love has no connection to blood, but is intertwined with your family. With all those that you would gladly lay down your life for_ )

——————————————

_What is love?_

Ruby Rose is absolute in her response.

She knows exactly what she’s going to say, and it comes out so easily like it’s permanently engrained in her mind.

She would tell you about the hours of training with Uncle Qrow, when she would knock herself over in an attempt to use her scythe, and how he was always there without fail to pick her back up again.

Ruby would mention her mom, echoes of memories linger. Back when Summer would take her by the hand to a nearby park full of gardens where they could pick roses and take turns smelling them.

She would talk about her dad. About how he had encouraged Ruby to follow her dreams—even when what could still possibly happen to her terrifies him. All because it’s what she truly wants to do.

She would explain all those nights with her sister by her bedside. Yang would narrate stories that never interested herself, but captivated her sister. She would explain how someone so bold is so motherly.

Ruby would tell you about the bravery of a faunus named Blake. About how she believes that she’s a coward, but still has the resolve to keep doing the right thing even when the world punishes her for it.

She would go on about Weiss Schnee, the girl with a heart of gold underneath all the ice. It may have taken awhile for it to melt, but it was more than worth the wait, because there’s no one more loyal than Weiss.

She would would talk about how proud she was of her partner. Ruby would tell you about how adorable Weiss is when she blushes because someone complimented her, but is always willing to do the same.

Ruby would say that nothing can quite compare to Weiss’ smile, because it wasn’t always an easy thing to find.

( _Ruby Rose would tell you that love is even more consistent than the blood in your veins. It’s always there if you’re looking in the right places with the right people_ )


End file.
